1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to jet skis, and more particularly to a safety device for restraining the feet or legs of the jet skier.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Jet skis have become more and more popular over the years. Numerous attempts have been made to make these safe. However, with regard to those jet skis on which the user stands during use, there is still the danger that a sudden deceleration of the jet ski, intentional or unintentional, can cause the user to catapult or be propelled in the forward direction, so that the user is thrown forwardly and possibly in front of the jet ski. The user can, under those circumstances, be injured by the still moving jet ski.
A number of attempts have been made to develope various foot restraints for use in connection with both skiboards, waterski scooters and the like. Thus, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,969,037 a water ski scooter is disclosed in which conventional water skis are provided which include receptacles for receiving the feet of the skiers. Such foot receptacles are sometimes uncomfortable and restrain the user, and are not always provided on jet skis. Being in constant contact with the feet of the user, they can rub against, irritate and cause discomfort to the user.
Similar foot restraints are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,445.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,619, a combination surf board-knee board is disclosed which shows a surf board including an ankle strap and a knee strap for safety purposes. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,992 a knee strap is also disclosed for use with a seat support used in a recreational water slide.
Thus, while numerous restraints have been disclosed in connection with various water recreational devices, none deal specifically with jet skis, and none of the restraining devices are directly suitable or applicable for restraining at least one foot or two feet of a user on a jet ski for preventing possibly serious injuries when the rider is catapulted forward at the high speeds that jet skis move.